gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Arkham
The Battle for Arkham was the conflict between the Falcone Crime Family and Maroni Crime family over control of Arkham Asylum and the Arkham District. The Beginning Mayor Aubrey James and other city councilmen planned to build new affordable low-income housing and tear down the old Arkham Asylum building and rebuild it into a cutting edge, state-of-the-art mental health facility for the mentally ill (Falcone's plan), but other city council members wanted to refurbish Arkham Asylum and build a waste disposal site (Maroni's plan). First Strike Maroni hires a professional hitman to change the vote by killing council member Ron Jenkins who was backing Falcone's plan by stabbing him with a kind of telescope device with a knife inside it, changing the vote to Maroni's plan. Sending a Message Falcone hires the same hitman to assassinate council member Zeller to change the vote back to his plan, but wanted to send a message to Maroni and the public. Under the orders of Falcone, Gladwell puts Zeller into a barrel and pours gasoline on him in front of the Arkham building. Zeller tries to reason with the hitman, saying he would change his vote and support Falcone, but his pleas go unanswered as Gladwell lights the barrel on fire, burning him to death. When the GCPD finds out that both Jenkins and Zeller have the same kind of puncture wounds, they realize that the assassin is working for both crime families. Upon visiting a prisoner who knows the hitman, Gordon and Bullock look for Richard Gladwell at an office building. As Gordon heads to the back, Gladwell works on his steel spike. Before Gordon could take action, Bullock calls him away to show him the files on Jenkins and Zeller, enabling Gladwell to flee. They find a paper that reads C.L.M. Final Target Oswald Cobblepot calls Jim Gordon to warn him that Gladwell is going to strike again, tonight under Maroni this time, but Cobblepot isn't certain who is the target. Gordon figures out that Mayor James will be the next target, due to the C.L.M. referring to the initials of the officers sent to protect the mayor. Gordon ends up in a fight with the hitman until Bullock arrives to back him up. The hitman is then gunned down by Bullock and Gordon before he can finish his job. Aftermath Even though Aubrey James is saved from Gladwell, he's become spooked by both crime families so he made a compromise, He allows Maroni to build a waste disposal site and gives him the contract to refurbish Arkham Asylum, while Falcone handles low-income housing developments. Participants Falcone Crime Family * Carmine Falcone * Richard Gladwell (Also worked for Maroni) Maroni Crime Family * Sal Maroni * Richard Gladwell (Also worked for Falcone) GCPD * Jim Gordon * Harvey Bullock City councilmen * Ron Jenkins * Zeller * Mayor Aubrey James Known Casualties * Ron Jenkins * Ron Jenkins' associate/bodyguard * Zeller * Richard Gladwell Appearances Season 1 *"Arkham" *"Viper" (Mentioned) References Category:Events